Night Star
by Rechtcalme Eccitare
Summary: "Aku ingin, kita menjadi seperti bintang-bintang dilangit malam yang indah itu, aku ingin.. kita terus bersama-sama, aku tidak ingin seperti pasangan lainnya.." / "Kufufufu, tentu... Kita akan seperti itu selamanya, Kyouya" / "..Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu untuk selamanya" / "Oya? Kenapa, Kyouya?" / Read and Review? 6918 Oneshot


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Amano Akira-san, kalau KHR milik saya, Hibari dan Mukuro sudah dijadikan karakter utama bersama Fran.

Warning(s): Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Alur terlalu cepat, etc

Don't Like? Don't Read! Masih ada tombol back disana

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Setting: Ten Years Later! / TYL!

Main Characters:

-Mukuro Rokudo

-Hibari Kyouya

Summary:

_"Aku ingin, kita menjadi seperti bintang-bintang dilangit malam yang indah itu, aku ingin.. kita terus bersama-sama, aku tidak ingin seperti pasangan lainnya.." / "Kufufufu, tentu... Kita akan seperti itu selamanya, Kyouya" / "..Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu untuk selamanya" / "Oya? Kenapa, Kyouya?" / Read and Review? 6918 Oneshot_

Namimori, 21:30

Hibari dan Mukuro selesai makan malam, Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas-berkasnya dulu sebelum masuk kekamarnya dan tidur bersama kekasihnya tercinta. Berkas-berkas itu tidak terlalu banyak, dan ia hanya harus menandatangani mereka dan itu hanya membutuhkan waktu yang singkat, apalagi dengan kecepatan tangan Mukuro yang sangat cepat dan cekatan juga matanya yang cekatan dalam membaca huruf-huruf yang ada dikertas-kertas itu sebelum menandatanganinya.

Setelah merasa semua berkas-berkasnya sudah ia kerjakan, Mukuro berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Hibari yang terletak dilantai dua rumah mereka, Ia hendak berjalan kearah kasur, tapi ia melihat Hibari yang sedang beridir didepan jendela, entah sedang berbuat apa. "Kyouya, belum mau tidur?" tanya Mukuro pada Hibari. "Belum, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul nanti" jawab Hibari tanpa melihat Mukuro sedikitpun.

"Oya oya, kalau Kyouya belum mau tidur, aku juga belum mau" Mukuro tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun selain Hibari dan berjalan kesamping Hibari.

Mukuro menggengam tangan Hibari, membuat Hibari yang tadinya tidak melihat kearahnya sedikit pun, akhirnya menghadapnya "Mukuro, kalau kau sudah mengantuk, kau tidur saja" Hibari tersenyum tipis, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Kufufufu, mana bisa aku tidur duluan tanpa menunggumu, dan aku juga belum mengantuk kok" Mukuro tersenyum lagi dan mengelus pipi kanan Hibari dengan tangan kanannya. Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memegangi tangan Mukuro yang memegangi pipinya.

"Memangnya, Kyouya sedang apa?" Mukuro kembali tersenyum pada Hibari, lalu ia merangkul Hibari pelan.

"Melihat bintang malam.." Hibari melihat keluar lagi dan menatap bintang-bintang yang sangat indah yang bertaburan di langit malam. "Kufufufu, bintangnya indah. Kyouya suka?" Mukuro mengelus rambut Hibari. Hibari tidak menjawab Mukuro, ia masih menatap langit malam yang indah disertai oleh bintang-bintang yang berkilauan disana.

"Kufufufu, aku akan menangkapkan sebuah bintang untuk Kyouya" Mukuro kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hibari terkejut. Hibari langsung menghadap ke Mukuro. "Mukuro..." Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke Mukuro yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Iya, kenapa?" Mukuro memasang ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Kau suka bintang?" tanya Hibari dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih datar.

"Kufufufu, kalau Kyouya suka, aku juga suka" Mukuro mengacak-ngacak rambut Hibari. "Aku serius.." Hibari memukul bahu Mukuro pelan. "Kufufufu, iya aku suka bintang, memangnya kenapa, Kyouya?" tanya Mukuro.

Hibari langsung menghadap kembali ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan bintang dilangit malam yang sangat indah, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, pandangannya kali ini terfokus pada dua bintang yang berdekatan diujung.

Mukuro memeluk pinggang Hibari dengan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Hibari.

"Mukuro, lihat" Hibari menunjuk ke bintang yang dari tadi ia pandangi. "Iya, aku lihat, kenapa?" Mukuro menatap bintang itu.

"Aku berharap.. kita bisa seperti itu" Hibari masih memandangi kedua bintang itu.

"Kufufufu, tentu. Kita akan seperti itu juga" Mukuro mempererat pelukannya pada Hibari.

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan menghadap Mukuro. Hibari memberi Mukuro tatapan kesal karena Mukuro tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin.. kita menjadi seperti bintang-bintang itu... aku ingin kita terus bersama, aku tidak ingin kita seperti pasangan biasa"

"Kufufufu, tentu kita akan menjadi seperti itu selamanya, Kyouya"

"..Tapi aku tidak yakin" Hibari menunduk dan melihat kebawah.

"Oya? Kenapa, Kyouya?" Mukuro menatap Hibari dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung.

"Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan selamanya.."

"Kufufufu, tentu ada.. kita bisa, Kyouya.. kau hanya harus berjanji untuk percaya padaku dan tidak berbohong padaku, dan aku juga harus percaya padamu, dan tidak berbohong padamu, itu simple. Kita tidak boleh mengingkari janji ini, janji, Kyouya?" Mukuro menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hibari.

Hibari tersenyum tipis dan mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Mukuro dan langsung memeluknya.

Satu hal yang membuat Hibari senang, ia bisa menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dan itu bersama dengan Mukuro, itu hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh Hibari sejak dulu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum didalam hatinya.

"_Ich liebe dich, Mukuro_ **[1]**" Hibari berbisik pelan pada telinga Mukuro

_"Anche io ti amo, Hibari **[2]**" _Balas Mukuro pada Hibari sambil mempererat pelukannya.

-FIN-

* * *

Hai, Minna-san.. Makasih udah mau ngebaca fic abal saya ini dimana saya dengan tidak sengaja menistakan OTP kalian. Um, sebelumnya saya mau kasih arti dari kalimat-kalimat diatas yang mungkin kalian belum mengerti, silahkan disimak, douzo

**[1] Ich liebe dich, Mukuro = I love you, Mukuro / Aku mencintaimu, Mukuro (Bahasa Jerman)**

**[2] Anche io ti amo, Hibari = I love you too, Hibari / Aku juga mencintaimu, Hibari (Bahasa Italia)**

Um, itu semua saya dapat dari Google Translate /plak saya gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, cuman tolong reviewnya untuk menambah semangat saya untuk mengetik lebih banyak fic lagi.

Kritik, Saran, Pujian(?) silahkan disampaikan lewat kotak dibawah, untuk flame maaf saya tidak menerimanya.


End file.
